In the production of elongate objects, such as e.g. screws, it is a known method to retain a blank in a die, while one end of the blank is formed by one or more tools. The die frequently has the shape of a through-going channel, and during forming the opposite end of the die is frequently closed by a bottom stop or in that the ejector pin forms the bottom of the die. When the blank has been finished, it is to be ejected from the die, and this is done by means of an ejector rod or pin which is moved into the die from the bottom stop end. To ensure that the blank is ejected completely, an ejector pin of substantially the same length as the blank or the die is required. However, a great force is required to release the blank from the die, and this entails the risk that the long pin breaks or bends. This often occurs in existing machines.
So far, it has been attempted to remedy this problem by carrying out some form of lubrication to reduce the force required to eject the blank from the die. Thus, the blank may e.g. be phosphatized. However, this is a both costly and time-consuming solution, which also has environmental drawbacks. Moreover, such lubrication also involves a risk of the blank being unintentionally drawn out of the die when a tool is withdrawn after having formed the head of the blank. Such a blank may get jammed and cause great damage to the vital parts of the machine.
It is also known to prevent deflection or break of the long ejector pin by supporting the pin by a complicated telescopic support; but this is a solution which unduly adds to the manufacturing costs.